ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic War (two parter story)
Galactic War is a two parter Deviantart story being written by User:SpyroFanandCollinTSB under his SpyroFanCTSBArts account. The first part will be called Galactic War while the second part will be called Endgame. Plot Galactic War The story starts with a mysterious figure with the name of Galactic, who plans to wipe out about everyone from existance. With Galactic already having the Gem of Angels, Moxy tracks down the next gem, being called The Gem of Darkness, being located at FingerTown with Galactic's demand. After Maddie saves a baby Finger, Collin gets angry at her and leaves to chase Gurkha and Sharp. The Peacock then notices Moxy finding the Gem of Darkness, and attempts to stop her, only for her to get rudely interuptted by Collin, giving Moxy advantage to get away. Collin and Maddie then argues, with Collin calling her a "stinky, pathetic Avian", much to her anger, but their argument was stopped by Cooper. Agreeing to the plan, they chase down Moxy with Xero's help. The heroes arrive at Mobius, where they stumble across Sonic while he is defeating Dr. Eggman. Shadow joins Sonic while he was defeating Eggman. As they defeat him, however, they end up meeting Galactic, who kidnaps Shadow. Sonic tries to save him, but fails to do so. The heroes offers Knuckles some help, with him agreeing to join the team while Moxy manages to collect the Soul of Meteors at Syspocalypstar. With The Cryptids acknowledging what is going on, they and The Powerpuff Girls decide to stop him. After Galactic kills Shadow for The Gem of Souls with Baron Vain's forced approval, the Cryptids and The Powerpuff Girls attempts confronts him. Bigfoot attempts to stab Galactic in the heart, but he stabs Bigfoot in the abdomen, gravely wounding him. After telling him that his plan will fail, Galactic throws him to the lava, making Nessie heartbroken. Angered with his death, Bubbles attempts to kill him, but gets stabbed in the heart. However, she did try to shoot laser, but before she was able to, he crushes her head and throws her to the lava, making the other Powerpuff Girls sad. Galactic then abandons them. As the heroes recruit Abigail, Lucy, Unikitty, Wa'Nabi, Emmet, Howler and other heroes with Bugs' help, they get ambushed by Scaredy Squirrel while Collin and Alexis both attempt to find the last orb: The Gem of Life. The other heroes manage to defeat Scaredy by shoving him off to the lava, but disappeared before he can even land on lava, making his fate unknown, but unfortunately, the other heroes acknowledges that Galactic got the hands of the last orb, and teleported to him. The heroes, including Alexis, attempts to attack him, but is stopped by Moxy, who impales Alexis in the stomach, which she was able to survive. However, Galactic betrays Moxy, revealing he was only using her for his powers, and he pulls out a cage with Moxy's friends, including Mandy. Horrified, Moxy reforms and joins the heroes to stop Galactic, and Maddie and Collin together attempted to finish Galactic off, but they fail and Galactic snaps his fingers, wiping about half of live from existance, including Collin, Velocity, Wa'Nabi, Batman and others with Bugs, Velocity, Alexis, Mothman, Unikitty, Lucy, Peacock, Maddie, Knuckles, Abigail, Deadly Bat, Xero and Moxy only remaining on the arena with Galactic teleporting away. Mandy was the only one of Moxy's friends to survive as a tearful Moxy decides to avenge her friends' disappearance. Whacked with guilt, The Peacock sobs in defeat as Galactic, meanwhile, builds his new home that was once Grim's. Endgame Three months after the events of Galactic War, our heroes are living in their new lives with The Peacock training Mandy to become a new Avian, Xero getting a new look and Knuckles now being a scientist. A freak accident causes Abigail to realize that they can undo the snap by reobtaining the gems. Meanwhile, disgraced with Lou failing him, Galactic kills him by crushing him with a boulder. After noticing that they are reobtaining the gems, Galactic sends Norm, Tito Dick and Gene to make sure they don't re-obtain them. Velocity meets Ashton Paintders, who becomes heartbroken after she was told that Collin faded from existance. With tons of research, Knuckles sends the locations of the scattered gems to the now-reunited heroes including Moxy, Mandy and Ashton. Bugs Bunny, Knuckles, Mothman and Unikitty explore to Mobius to find the Gem of Darkness as they stumble across Rat, who is one of the survivors from the snap. Accepting the help offer, Rat joins them to find the Gem of Darkness, but are now guarded by Chita and Jack. Without their knowledge, they grab the Gem of Darkness. Deadly Bat and Abigail goes off to find the Gem of Angels in Shadow Falls. After confronting Shadow Howler, they grab the Gem of Angels. They then arrive to New Titania where the next Gem is, which at first get confronted by Lily Jade, thinking they work for Galactic, but was convinced they are helping bringing those that were snapped from existance back, which she agreed to help, and after killing Chita, they obtain the Gem of Darkness. Alexis, Velocity, Mandy, RAt and Moxy then goes to Gem of Souls place, where Rat informs them in order to get it, they have to sacrifice someone to obtain the Gem of Souls. After a fight, Velocity ends up being the one who sacrifices himself after giving them a tearful farewell. Alexis and Moxy then goes out and finds the Gem of Meteors, but gets stumbled across by Galactic. After being stabbed again, Galactic was revealed to be the Phil Matibag from the future, much to Alexis and Moxy's horror. Before he became Galactic, Phil was finally defeated by Bugs after he jumped to kill Bugs, however, he dodged, causing Phil to fall into the pool of chemicals, with a week after he rises and has spent years thinking of a great plan to have revenge. (reserved for Coolot) Characters Heroes *'Bugs Bunny' - TBD. *'Velocity' - a vegetarian Velociraptor warrior who slayed Dark Humans. *'Alexis Diane Doll' - a teenage girl who helps Collin and his friends. *'Mothman '- a mothman creature who TBD. *'Unikitty '- TBD. *'Lucy "Wyldstyle"' - TBD. *'Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock' - TBD. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - TBD. *'Abigail Johnson' - TBD. *'Alexis Munday/Deadly Bat '- TBD. *'Agent Xero' - TBD. *'Moxy' (Endgame) - a pink Uglydoll. She was previously a villain in Galactic War, redeeming after Galactic was only using her for powers, and he erased her friends from existance. *'Mandy/Peacock Doll' - a imperfect "Perfect Doll" who TBD. In Endgame, she becomes trained by Maddie to become the second Peacock. *'Ashton Paintders' - TBD. She doesn't appear in Galactic War, but does appear in Endgame. Antagonists *'Phil Matibag (future)/Galactic' - a purple figure who wants to wipe almost everyone out of existance. Later revealed to be actually Phil Matibag from the future, where he fell in the chemical acids, changing his appearance permanently, and traveled to the present to end the world as revenge. In Endgame, he erased from existance with him accepting his fate. **'Moxy '(Galactic War) - a pink Uglydoll. She reforms in the near climax of Galactic War after realizing that Galactic was only using her for powers, and later became one of the protagonists of Endgame. *'Scaredy Squirrel' - TBD. After seemingly died in the near climax of Galactic War, he ended up revealed to be alive in Endgame, now good. Others *'Rat' - TBD. Characters that died *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - TBD. He died after being killed by Galactic for the Gem of Soul. *'Bugs Bunny' - TBD. Sadly died in Endgame after his sacrifice to end Galactic's plan once and for all. *'Bigfoot' - TBD. Died when he is thrown to lava. *'Bubbles' - TBD. Died after being impaled, head crushed and thrown to lava. *'Lou' - a self-absorbed "perfect Doll" who hates Uglydolls. Died when he gets crushed to death by Galactic''. While didn't appear in Galactic War, he appeared in ''Endgame. *'Velocity' - a vegetarian Velociraptor warrior who slayed Dark Humans. Died in Endgame in order to get the Gem of Soul. *'Chita' - TBD. Died after being grinded. Characters that faded from existance after Galactic's snap (NOTE: Those that faded from existance are brought back in the second part) *'Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenage boy gifted with superspeed. Due to the heroic deeds and movements he did, he was declared as the new leader of WarnerVerse after Bugs' death. **'Tommy the Opossum' - TBD. *'Jeffery Morrison / Howler' - TBD. *'The Naga' - a snake with arms. *'Emmet Joesph Brickowski' - TBD. *'Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi '- TBD. *'Bruce Wayne/Batman '(both normal and LEGO form) - TBD. *'Eric McEdderson' - TBD. *'Claire the Ghost' - TBD. *'Charlotte Painex '- TBD. *'The Mole' - a robot who is Agent Xero's sidekick/best friend. *'The Croc' - TBD. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - TBD. *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' - TBD. *'Donald Duck' - TBD. *'Goofy' - TBD. *'Baron Vain' - TBD. While not on-screen, it was confirmed that he faded. *'Ugly Dog' - *'Ox' - *'Wage' - *'Lucky Bat' - *'Babo' - Story Gallery Rsz alexis doll pretty outfit 14.png|Alexis (Endgame) Tropes Main article: /Tropes Trivia *The story is rated T for mild bloody violence and mild profanity. *The Minecraft Mobs appear in the final battle in Endgame, being in the heroes' side. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Deviantart stories Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas